


Их истории

by crOlL



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crOlL/pseuds/crOlL
Summary: Так часто случается, живёшь себе живёшь ни о чём не думая, а потом вдруг в один момент приходит просветление и ты понимаешь, что живёшь совсем не так как хочешь, да и вообще может быть и неправильно живёшь.





	Их истории

Ужин, завтрак

 

Так часто случается, живёшь себе живёшь ни о чём не думая, а потом вдруг в один момент приходит просветление и ты понимаешь, что живёшь совсем не так как хочешь, да и вообще может быть и неправильно живёшь.

***

В свои тридцать лет Эрика всё ещё одинока. У неё есть старший брат, жизнь которого сложилась с его другом детства Яном. С Делико они очень близки, с детства привыкли всё делить вместе, но тем не менее, уже лет пять как Делико с Яном, и в этой части его жизни для Эрики находится лишь скромный уголок, который иногда освобождается на выходные, но чаще на праздники типа Дня Независимости или Рождества.

Эрика не жалуется, ей даже нравится то, что Делико сумел найти своё счастье. В их жизни, этого было мало, в его жизни, было ещё меньше, ведь он был ответственен не только за себя, но и за неё. И за неё даже больше. Эрика никогда не была красавицей, но всё же девушкой была видной и привлекательной. Её молчаливость лишь добавляла ей шарма и очарования. Хоть она и не придавала этому никакого значения, на неё всегда заглядывались парни и даже зрелые мужчины. Последние отняли немало лет жизни у Делико.

Теперь Эрика уже взрослая, хотя он за неё по-прежнему переживает, она может постоять за себя. К тому же она никогда не была настолько безрассудной, что бы встрять в какие-то неприятности. Но, её одиночество, и упорное не желание начинать отношения всё равно заставляют Делико переживать за неё и даже испытывать чувство вины за свою удавшуюся личную жизнь.

***

\- Делико, мы говорили об этом уже миллион раз, мне не нужна личная жизнь и не нужны отношения. По крайней мере не на этом этапе жизни. И ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым потому, что она у тебя есть.

\- Эрика, я за тебя переживаю. Не хочу говорить как дед, но ведь когда ни будь, тебе захочется тепла и домашнего уюта.

\- Вообще-то ты и есть дед, но я всё равно тебя люблю. И давай больше не будем об этом.

Ян уже привык к таким разговорам. Они происходили каждые выходные, которые Эрика проводила в их доме. Обычным местом задушевных бесед была кухня, на которой брат и сестра привычно готовили обед на три персоны. И каждый раз Делико тяжело вздыхал понимая, что Эрика порой бывает упряма, ну просто как ослица.

В тайне он надеялся на то, что его сестра однажды встретит любовь всей своей жизни. Правда зная её упрямство, он надеялся ещё и на то, что у любви всей её жизни хватит терпения доказать, что это чувство важно на любом этапе жизни и, что она, да именно она, и есть та самая, которая предначертана ей судьбой. Ну, может всё будет не так пафосно, как он об этом мечтает, всё таки, в отличие от Эрики, Делико был неисправимым романтиком, а она неисправимой реалисткой.

***

Нина не так давно покинула стены детского дома, в котором прожила почти всю свою жизнь. Прожила, это конечно слишком громко сказано, ведь большую часть своего времени она проводила в клинике доктора Тео, который заменил ей отца. И всё же, когда государство предоставило ей жильё в одном из довольно таки благоустроенных домов, доктор посоветовал ей не отказываться от этого, что-что а жильё никогда не бывает лишним.

Честно говоря, Нина уже привыкла спать на больничных койках или продавленных диванах в приёмном покое. С того времени как она однажды попала на приём к Тео, а потом стала и его ассистенткой, она почти не бывала в детском доме, и всё время проводила в клинике.

Теперь же она поднималась со своими скромными пожитками на третий этаж. Именно там у неё и была расположена квартира. Небольшая, однокомнатная, но зато её личная. На площадке располагалось две квартиры. А значит у неё будет всего один близкий сосед или соседка. Конечно, лучше бы соседка, так и доктор Тео будет спокойней.

Впрочем своя жилплощадь в этом городе ей действительно будет нужна. Доктор Тео помог ей подготовиться к вступительным экзаменам в мединститут. Для того, что бы полностью сосредоточиться на учёбе, ей понадобится личное пространство и конечно же покой. Так по крайней мере он говорит. Нина не думает, что в клинике ей будет хуже, но он ведь старше и лучше знает.

***

\- Уютная квартира – сказал доктор Тео. Он знал, что пока она приведёт квартиру в порядок, забудет о еде. Она у него такая, за пациентами следит внимательно, а за собой кое как, считает, что ей это не нужно.

\- Подозреваю, здесь не сразу стало так чисто.

\- Да, пришлось немного поработать, но ведь теперь это мой дом, так что, мне было даже в радость.

\- Про ужин ты конечно же забыла.

Нина улыбнулась, и впрямь с сегодняшней вознёй она совсем забыла об ужине. Хорошо, что есть доктор Тео, который всегда о ней беспокоится. Вот и сейчас принёс продукты для ужина. Правда сам на ужин не остался, смена в клинике. Честно говоря с тех пор, как Нина закончила школу, и поступила в институт у него работы прибавилось. И всё равно он хотел, что бы Нина стала дипломированным специалистом. Не всю же жизнь, ей работать простой медсестрой в затрапезной клинике.

***

Лишь начав знакомиться с покупками ближе, Нина поняла, что у неё теперь есть почти всё, что нужно. Почти... кроме соли. Идти в магазин, уже не хотелось, темнело, да и вообще, только сейчас присев на минутку она поняла насколько сильно устала.

На мгновение её посетила мысль отказаться от ужина в пользу сна, но желудок просто сводило от голода. Поэтому она решила попросить соли у соседки и продолжить приготовление ужина.

***

Иногда Нине казалось, что дверь может рассказать о своём хозяине больше и лучше него самого. Сейчас стоя у единственной соседней двери на площадке, Нина долго не решалась нажать на кнопку звонка. Ей почему-то казалось, что дверь просто кричит, что за ней живёт человек не дружелюбный и возможно даже грубый. Но, она всё же решила убедить себя в том, что мысли её ошибочны, и вообще как можно судить о человеке по двери? Всё это просто чувство голода и усталость.

Впрочем стоять так долго не имеет смысла, нужно уже или постучать или готовить без соли. Помедлив ещё мгновение, скорее для того, чтобы набраться смелости Нина всё же постучала в дверь.

Дверь открылась без вопросов.

\- Прошу прощения за вторжение. Я ваша новая соседка. Меня зовут Нина. Ещё раз прошу прощения. – Нина сделала паузу. Почему-то под взглядом этих холодных голубых глаз становилось неловко. А может неловко потому, что женщина, которая стоит в дверях, почти никак не реагирует на её слова?

\- В общем, я... эм... не успела... точнее забыла купить соль. – Нина никогда в жизни не мямлила. В клинике нельзя мямлить, а особенно если ты медсестра и школьница. Пациенты со своими шутками и привычкой игнорировать «маленьких» замучают. И никогда в жизни Нина не думала, что будет мямлить перед соседкой.

\- Да, конечно. Давайте посуду.

Нина послушно протянула небольшой стакан, который взяла. Сейчас в руках соседки он показался ей до ужаса нелепым.

\- Проходите. – сказала соседка, ровным голосом в котором напрочь отсутствовали эмоции. Нина послушно прошла в квартиру, в глубине которой скрылась хозяйка.

Насыпая соль в стакан, Эрика почему-то подумала о том, что девчушка наверное одна убирала квартиру. Несмотря на то, что апартаменты были однокомнатные, прежние жильцы чистоплотностью не отличались, а значит и возиться ей пришлось много. Наверное она устала и хочет есть. Есть ли силы приготовить ужин?

Эрика вспомнила себя, как сама двенадцать лет назад, такая же молодая и наивная она заселилась в эту квартиру. Но у неё были Делико и Ян, а она по всей видимости одна.

Эрика вышла из кухни и протянула девочке стакан с солью. Нина стояла у двери и Эрика видела, что она почти засыпает. Рыжие волосы были слегка всклокочены, в синих глазах читалась вселенская усталость.

В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что Нина наверное даже не знает, чего хочет больше, спать или есть. Всё таки ей повезло, что у неё есть Делико и Ян, ведь последний ещё и готовит хорошо, и потому в день своего переезда о еде она вообще не беспокоилась, знала Ян что ни будь сообразит.

\- Знаешь, я как раз собиралась готовить ужин. Раз уж ты только переехала, подозреваю тебе было слегка не до еды. Да и устала ты наверное. Можешь пока поспать в моей комнате. А я приготовлю что ни будь и мы можем поужинать вместе. Как ты на это смотришь?

«Что я делаю?». Эрика пыталась себя остановить, но впервые в её жизни слова вылетали быстрее, чем она успевала их остановить. Вообще-то с рефлексами и реакцией у неё всё было в полном порядке, ведь она тренер по фехтованию. Однако сейчас, мозг вообще не успевал за её языком и прежде, чем она успела даже мысленно хлопнуть себя по лбу, все слова были уже сказаны.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, но мне неловко вас стеснять.

\- Ты меня не стесняешь. Я живу одна, так что компания будет не лишней. И тебе нужно отдохнуть, а то заснёшь не успев донести ложку до рта.

«Да, что это со мной. Какая-то я сегодня разговорчивая». – подумала Эрика. И в который раз мысленно отвесила себе оплеуху. Но глядя на эту солнечную девушку, она не могла остановиться. Ей хотелось угостить её ужином и хотелось вообще как-то помочь.

\- Спасибо. – только и сказала Нина, разуваясь.

Эрика провела её в свою комнату. Как только Нина очутилась в мягкой и уютной кровати, сразу же упала в объятия Морфея. Эрика смотрела на неё и не могла понять, почему, но она не хотела уходить.

Обещание ужина всё таки заставило её выйти из комнаты. Руки привычно двигались чистили, мыли, шинковали словом готовили. Сегодня нужно приготовить немного больше, ведь она не одна. Интересно, что бы сказал Делико, если бы узнал, что она пригласила на ужин соседку, которую вообще не знает? Наверное он бы порадовался за неё, а может и наоборот. Она уже слышала его предостерегающий тон: «Ты же не знаешь кто она. Вдруг она с какими-то бандитами связана? А что если они к тебе вдруг заявятся?». Смешно всё это. Вот Ян за неё точно бы порадовался. Он хоть никогда и не ведёт с ней таких задушевных бесед, оставляя это право за Делико, как за старшим братом, всё равно переживает. Она это знает.

Ужин уже готов. Правда Нина так сладко спит, что будить её даже как-то стыдно. Но, поесть надо. Организм не простит отсутствие еды после больших физических нагрузок. Это она как тренер знает лучше любого доктора или диетолога. Поэтому ей пришлось разбудить Нину. Это было не привычно, прикасаться к кому-то незнакомому и в то же время...

***

Со дня их первого знакомства прошла неделя. Собственно говоря, больше они не ужинали вместе. Неожиданно для себя Эрика поняла, что ей хочется повторить этот вечер. Конечно, он может получиться не таким, как в прошлый раз.

В течение недели они встречались утром и вечером, когда выходили из дому или наоборот заходили. Они вежливо здоровались, но при этом, делали вид, что того вечера не было или они о нём не помнят.

Эрика помнила, как обживала свою квартиру. Привести её в божеский вид, оказалось самым лёгким. В течение года обнаружилось много всего, что нужно было исправить. Особенно изматывал мелкий ремонт, который приходилось делать либо самой, хорошо, что у неё имелись необходимые навыки, либо просить о помощи Делико и Яна. Но, были и те случаи, когда не обходилось без помощи специалистов.

***

Теперь настала её очередь стоять в нерешительности перед дверью Нины. Да, что такого вообще, она же не какой ни будь криминальный элемент, она не собирается убивать Нину, просто хочет предложить ей свою помощь.

Эрика всегда была самостоятельной и независимой, а всё потому, что не все свои проблемы она могла поведать брату, некоторые приходилось решать самой. Жизнь в приюте в целом не располагала к тому, что бы полагаться на других, в смысле друзей. Там, собственно как и в жизни, каждый мог рассчитывать только на себя, а поэтому Эрика редко общалась. Исключение составляла только работа, здесь она должна была много говорить и вообще общаться с учениками, что бы понять как лучше им помочь. Но в общем, она была не очень-то общительной.

Сейчас она стояла перед дверью Нины в некотором оцепенении. С одной стороны, она хотела постучать и предложить ей свою помощь, но с другой стороны, она видела, что к ней и без того, часто приходят и постоянно справляются как у неё дела и наверное помогают ей. 

«Глупость какая», - подумала Эрика. У неё и без меня помощников хватает. Она уже собиралась уйти, как дверь открылась и на пороге появилась Нина. Из квартиры доносился вкусный запах домашней еды. Не то, что бы Эрика сама не готовила, но своя еда, так никогда не пахнет, почему-то. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений. Первой молчание прервала Нина.

\- Я так и не поблагодарила вас за тот ужин.

\- О, не стоит, правда, я это... просто... – «чёрт, куда меня заносит», думала Эрика. «Почему, как только я её увижу, начинаю нести всякую хрень? Что со мной вообще не так?».

\- Я как раз собиралась пригласить вас на ужин. В знак благодарности.

Эрика заметила, что Нина достаточно тактична для того, что бы не заострять своё внимание на том, что она поймала её перед своей дверью. И теперь они обе в тупике и надо как-то из него выбираться.

\- Я тоже хотела... эм... предложить помощь, но потом подумала, что у тебя наверное и без меня помощников хватает. – «Да, что такое-то а, почему я не могу соврать что-то более презентабельное? Зачем я мямлю эту фигню? Если человеческие отношения всегда такие сложные, то я не хочу никаких отношений! Ха! Поздно, хочу с этой девочкой. Ну и дура. Чёрт!». Мысли неслись вскачь и Эрика не могла их остановить.

\- Конечно, у меня достаточно помощников... то есть... я... это... – «Почему, я говорю вовсе не то, что хочу сказать. Возможно мне не нужна именно её помощь, но ведь она может приходить ко мне, просто как соседка. Почему мне так сложно это сказать? Проклятье!». После недолгой паузы Нина продолжила:

\- Я рада, что вы предложили помощь. Правда. Да, мне часто помогают знакомые доктора Тео, но, если честно... – «Я не могу сказать ей, что просто хочу видеть её каждый день в этой квартире. Я уже начинаю путаться в своих мыслях». Нина отчаянно пыталась в них разобраться. Впрочем как и Эрика.

Для обеих подобная ситуация была незнакомой и что сейчас делать они не знали. Эрика взяла себя в руки первой.

\- Вкусно пахнет – сказала она.

\- А, да проходите. Что-то я совсем... – «обычно я не такая» думала Нина, «но, сегодня забыла пригласить человека, который мне нравится на ужин, хотя именно это и собиралась сделать».

Несмотря на неловкий диалог у двери, ужин прошёл в ламповой атмосфере. Эрика и Нина, в который раз подумали, что друг с другом им легко и просто. Нужно, только разогреться для начала.

Как выяснила Эрика, Нина может оказать первую медицинскую помощь и даже провести простую операцию в домашних условиях. А Нина с удивлением узнала, что почти не существует бытовых неполадок, которые Эрика не могла бы устранить. Словом им очень повезло, что они живут рядом. После этого ужина Нина пообещала, что будет обращаться за помощью к Эрике, а Эрика в свою очередь к Нине.

После этого вечера, они стали встречаться чаще. И не только по делу. Было немного неловко вначале приходить друг к другу просто так. Но скоро это стало привычным делом.

***

Очередной выходной в доме Делико шёл своим чередом. Всё в этом порядке уже стало традицией. Приезд Эрики, чай, обед, который вначале готовит брастко-сестринский дуэт, просмотр воскресных программ и примерно в семь вечера Эрика уезжает домой.

На этот раз приготовление обеда, началось с несколько странного замечания Делико.

\- Эрика, мне кажется или ты поправилась?

\- Тебе кажется.

\- А мне кажется, что не кажется.

Пока дело не приняло дурной оборот, ну или что бы катализировать его до этого состояния в процесс вмешался Ян.

\- Да, мне тоже кажется, что ты немного прибавила в весе. Это не критично, нет. Просто, раньше, не обижайся Эрика, но ты была... как бы это...

\- Можешь не деликатничать. – «подбодрила» она его.

\- Ну, раньше ты была совсем худая. Мы с Делом даже думали, что ты не очень хорошо питаешься.

Вообще-то они были правы. Эрика и сама чувствовала, что немного прибавила в весе. А всё потому, что теперь она не пропускала ужин. Да и как пропустить. Они с Ниной уже так привыкли рассказывать друг другу как прошёл их день. Наверное регулярное питание сделало своё дело.

\- Это наверное потому, что я стала регулярно ужинать. И завтракать тоже.

Эрика не очень регулярно завтракала, когда живёшь одна чувство голода не ощущается так уж сильно, но Нина настаивала на том, что это самый важный приём пищи. Когда она узнала, что Эрика бывает пропускает завтрак, она как могла контролировала этот процесс. Первые дни она жутко краснея спрашивала, завтракала ли Эрика. Глядя в эти ясные синие глаза, Эрика не могла говорить неправду, а потому честно признавалась, что не завтракала. Тогда Нина выбрала другой путь. Теперь она сама готовила завтрак на двоих и с завидным постоянством приглашала к себе Эрику.

\- Ха-ха. Как смешно. – сказал Ян. – Ты хоть и тренер, но сама диету не соблюдаешь. С чего теперь взялась за режим питания?

\- Просто решила, что нужно подавать пример своим ученикам.

\- Эрика, ты можешь сказать это тому, кто тебя плохо знает. Но мы с Делом, тебе братья родные, так что не хитри.

\- Ладно. У меня соседка учится в медицинском. Мой режим питания её идея фикс. Она следит, что бы я завтракала и ужинала. И вообще как можно реже пропускала приёмы пищи.

\- Соседка? Что, квартира напротив больше не пустует? – Делико и Ян задали вопрос одновременно.

\- Да. Там недавно поселилась девушка. Нина. Учится в мединституте.

\- Ты с ней встречаешься? – спросил Делико.

\- Нет.

\- А выглядит так, как будто встречаешься.

\- Но, мы не встречаемся.

\- А что мешает.

\- Она младше меня на двенадцать лет.

\- То есть, если бы разница была меньше, ты бы с ней встречалась?

\- Не знаю. Да, наверное. Не знаю. Всё давайте сменим тему.

\- А она хоть красивая?

\- Ян, мне казалось ты не изменяешь Делико. Или мне казалось?

\- Я просто поинтересовался.

Однако вопрос Эрика оставила без ответа. Она прежде не задумывалась красивая ли Нина. Им было комфортно вместе и у неё красивые синие глаза. И... Эрика не знает. Но, почему-то сейчас это стало так чертовски важно, что ей хотелось сию же секунду прибежать к Нине, разглядеть её как следует и решить для себя, что она... похоже ответ она уже знает.

Делико внимательно наблюдал за Эрикой, когда она говорила о Нине. Её ответы и вообще слова были до ужаса сухие, она всегда была такой. Но, сейчас он видел, как она меняется. Если раньше он сомневался, то теперь знает наверняка. Эрика наконец влюбилась и кажется,  её чувство не безответно.

***

Доктор Тео внимательно смотрел на Нину. Она была совсем не похожа на ту девушку, которая несколько месяцев назад заселилась в новую квартиру. Та девушка была худая и немного нервная, а ещё несмотря на то, что её глаза всегда лучились добротой, в них не было того счастья, которое он видел сейчас. И к тому же, кажется она немного прибавила в весе.

\- В последнее время ты почти не просишь меня или Николаса о помощи.

Нина посмотрела на него внимательно.

\- Простите, забыла сказать. У меня соседка, она может починить почти любую бытовую неполадку.

\- А. Это хорошо. А как зовут соседку?

\- Эрика. Она учитель фехтования.

\- И наверное подкармливает тебя?

\- Да и такое тоже случается. Мы часто ужинаем вместе. И завтракаем тоже.

Взгляд доктора стал очень серьёзным. И по его взгляду стало ясно о чём он сейчас беспокоится.

\- Вы не так... мы вовсе... это просто... Уффф... Она иногда, нет не иногда, а всегда пропускает завтрак. Графики у нас совпадают, поэтому я готовлю завтрак и приглашаю её к себе.

\- Вы встречаетесь?

\- Нет, что вы. Она старше на двенадцать лет. Я для неё наверное просто как сестрёнка. Вряд ли она воспринимает меня как девушку.

\- А тебе хотелось бы?

Нина красноречиво и густо покраснела. Хотелось. Конечно, хотелось. Но, она никогда ей об этом не скажет.

\- Просто скажи ей. – посоветовал доктор. – Ты ведь знаешь, отрицание не решит проблему.

***

Утро понедельника не было особенным. Эрика проснулась рано. Вышла на пробежку, а после зашла к Нине, что бы позавтракать. И вот этот завтрак для Эрики отличался от всех предыдущих.

Она внимательно рассматривала Нину. Рыжие волосы, сейчас не были всклокоченными как в первую их встречу, наоборот они были аккуратно причёсаны. Большие синие глаза, которые буквально загипнотизировали Эрику с самого первого взгляда, сейчас были полны света и энергии. Эрика не переставала удивляться тому, какой жизнерадостной всегда была Нина. Милый курносый носик и маленькие, губы не слишком тонкие и не слишком полные. Наверное такие приятно целовать. От этой мысли Эрика покраснела.

Пока Нина суетилась на кухне, Эрика продолжала изучать её внешность. Фигура у Нины была довольно скоромной. Неудивительно, ей всего восемнадцать. Время ещё есть. Ещё год-два и она расцветёт и станет настоящей красавицей.

Она никогда не задумывалась красива ли Нина. Она вообще никогда так внимательно не разглядывала её. Ей просто нравилось наблюдать за ней, разговаривать и проводить с ней время. Особенно ей нравилось смотреть как меняется выражение её глаз, когда она что-то рассказывает или наоборот слушает. Глаза у Нины такие живые, а взгляд очень экспрессивный. Даже если она не произносила ни слова, всё равно Эрика знала рада она, или расстроена, ведь все её чувства написаны в этих огромных глазах.

Ей нравилось слушать голос Нины. Он такой умиротворяющий, даже если она рассказывала что-то оживлённо от её голоса невозможно было устать. Смех. Вот, что ещё Эрике нравилось. Сейчас она задавалась вопросом, почему она никогда  не пыталась оценить красива она или нет. Внимательно разглядывая её в это утро Эрика поняла, что она никогда не задумывалась о её внешности просто потому, что знала с самой первой встречи – Нина красивая. Очень красивая. Из этих размышлений её вывел голос Нины.

\- Что-то не так?

\- А? Нет, всё нормально.

\- Просто ты так на меня смотришь...

Момент когда они перешил на ты, проскочил как-то незаметно. Они даже не поняли когда перестали официально обращаться друг к другу.

Нина продолжала:

\- ... внимательно. Мне показалось, что у меня что-то не так.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, просто подумала, что ты очень красивая.

«Блллииин!!! Как это проскочило? Почему, когда я с ней разговариваю, все слова вылетают быстрее, чем я успеваю придумать приличную ложь? А может даже лучше, что я не могу ей врать. Наверно это последнее дело, врать человеку, которого любишь, даже если не собираешься ему об этом говорить. Я люблю её? Я действительно об этом подумала? Бллииин!!!».

Покрасневшая Нина заставила Эрику ещё больше пожалеть о том, что она не смогла вовремя придумать бытовую ложь.

Нина в свою очередь просто не думала о том, что она может быть красивой для такой женщины как Эрика. Она подозревала, что со своей внешностью она была ещё той дамской угодницей. Смешно, но за последние почти полгода они говорили обо всём кроме личного. И Нина даже понятия не имела о том, что Эрика была занудой и ни с кем не встречалась. В её жизни не было даже одноразовых свиданий. В этом отношении, в отличие от приёмов пищи она была очень дисциплинированной.

К слову, если Эрика почти никогда не разглядывала Нину, то Нина напротив делала это при каждом удобном случае. Ей нравилось наблюдать за её спокойными и уверенными движениями. Хотя по большей части лицо Эрики скрывалось за прядями волос, в редкие моменты, когда Нина могла видеть его полностью открытым она не могла налюбоваться ею.

Голубые глаза, всегда спокойные, глядя в них, Нина верила, что Эрика может найти выход из любой ситуации. Впрочем не только взгляд Эрики был таковым, она сама была настоящим воплощением стоического спокойствия. За те полгода, что они общались, Нина не могла вспомнить ни единого раза, когда Эрика вышла бы из себя или начала нервничать. Нос чуть выдающийся, но красивый и губы, не слишком полные и не тонкие, и всегда такие сдержанные. Странно, подумала, Нина, что именно губы на лице Эрики и несут всю ту эмоциональную нагрузку, какую обычно должны нести глаза.

Но, ещё больше Нине нравилось наблюдать за Эрикой когда она что ни будь делала по дому или чинила. В её движениях никогда не было суеты, всё она делала согласно какому-то внутреннему ей одной известному порядку. Каждое движение выдавало в ней большую физическую силу и ловкость. Словом, Нина могла смотреть на Эрику бесконечно.

Правда, она никогда не замечала, что бы Эрика пристально её разглядывала. Это её расстраивало. Ей казалось, что она не представляет для Эрики никакого интереса. И потому, утренние слова застали Нину врасплох. Теперь настала её очередь смотреть на Эрику во все глаза, но при этом в её взгляде читалось не любопытство, а какое-то смятение и даже удивление.

\- Прости. Глупость сморозила. – поспешила исправить ситуацию Эрика. Но, ведь это было правдой. Она всегда так думала, но никогда не говорила об этом вслух. Нина всё также молчала. Эрика чувствовала себя очень неудобно и наверное впервые со дня их знакомства, паника разраставшаяся внутри стала прорываться наружу. Что бы не испортить всё окончательно Эрика поспешила уйти, соврав про срочную тренировку какого-то очень важного ученика.

***

«Как можно быть такой дурой? Вот как? Взять и одним хреновым предложением всё себе испортить. Ещё говорят, что от правды становится легче. Чушь!! Фигня!! Ни разу не легче!». Эрика материла и ругала себя на чём свет стоит. Невероятными усилиями она заставила себя думать о работе.

Нина наоборот весь день была рассеянной. Обычно после учёбы она приезжала домой, но сегодня ноги сами привели её к доктору Тео. Ей нужен совет. И вообще ей нужно ему всё рассказать.

Сегодняшнее утро, было самым счастливым и в то же время самым ужасным в её жизни. Было приятно знать, что Эрика считает её красивой, но глупое молчание, которым Нина встретила эти слова всё испортило. Винить она могла только себя. Но, ведь Эрика никогда ничем не показывала и даже не намекала на то, что считает Нину красивой.

Совершенная неожиданность этого признания выбила почву из под ног Нины. Дальнейшее произошло так быстро, что она и понять не успела что к чему. Она лишь беспомощно смотрела, как смущённая Эрика выходит из её квартиры. А теперь Нину обуял страх, что Эрика вообще перестанет к ней приходить.

\- Нина. Нина!

\- А? Простите доктор Тео. Я просто задумалась.

\- Насколько я помню, в клинике ты всегда была собранной и сосредоточенной, даже если просто делала уроки. Что-то случилось?

Нина тяжело вздохнула. Нужно ему рассказать. Он всё поймёт и даст дельный совет.

\- Соседка... Эрика, сказала мне сегодня, что я красивая, а я стояла и молчала как дура. А потом она смутилась и ушла. А я так и не смогла ничего сказать ей. И теперь я думаю она больше не придёт ни на ужин, ни на завтрак.

\- Ну, если так случится, тогда сама к ней приди. И скажи всё как есть, что ты растерялась и вообще ты тоже считаешь её красивой, и что она тебе нравится.

«Легко сказать. А вот как это сделать?».

Нина впервые не хотела идти домой. Она никогда не была трусихой, но столкнуться с реальностью в которой, она своим глупым молчанием разрушила, хоть и дружеские, но отношения с Эрикой, ей не хотелось. Она не хотела узнать, что теперь они с Эрикой просто соседки.

***

\- Эрика! Как дела родная? Ты какая-то сегодня задумчивая.

Только Делико и Ян могли безошибочно угадать её настроение. Ещё Нина это могла, как ей это удавалось – загадка. Сейчас, отменив все послеобеденные тренировки, Эрика примчалась к Делико и Яну. Ей нужен совет. Немедленно, потому что, в романтических отношениях и вообще в человеческих отношениях она тупа как пробка и с этим ничего не поделать.

\- Эрикаа, приём. Что случилось? – Ян не унимался. Обычно это её раздражало, но сегодня она даже рада.

За всё время, сколько Делико и Ян живут в одном доме, Эрика впервые оказалась у них в будний день. Было странно видеть их в поношенных трениках и растянутых футболках, сидящих перед ней за столом каждый со своей кружкой. Взгляды взволнованные и даже обеспокоенные, наверное она действительно выглядит очень плохо или странно.

\- Я сказала Нине, что она красивая. Она ничего не ответила и вообще просто смотрела на меня. И... короче всё как-то слишком странно получилось.

\- А вы потом разговаривали?

\- Нет. Потом я сбежала якобы на работу, а она наверное пошла в институт или в клинику доктора Тео.

\- Ты сбежала? – Ян начал смеяться. Насколько он помнил это Делико мог сбежать, потому, что никогда не обладал ни смелостью ни силой Эрики, но что бы она сбежала. Да, это новость.

\- Ничего смешного! – вдруг закричала Эрика. Это было еще более странно, ведь она всегда отличалась спокойствием античной статуи, но теперь, они видели перед собой Эрику, которую... вообще не узнавали.

\- Ты не нервничай так. – сказал Делико

\- Как не нервничай? Она наверное подумала, что я вообще какая-то больная извращенка. И... – Эрика только сейчас подумала о том, что Нина может быть вообще не интересуется женщинами, может ей вообще больше нравятся мужчины. Может эти слова были ей неприятны, но она не знала как сказать об этом.

От этой догадки, Эрике стало ещё хуже. И теперь она, а этого с ней никогда не случалось, почти плакала.

\- Вдруг она натуралка? – спросила Эрика, неизвестно у кого. Делико и Ян сидели молча, просто не знали чем и как её утешить. В детстве всё было проще, нужно было просто обнять её и поцеловать в лоб, и Эрика тут же успокаивалась. Но, теперь... хотя, может это и поможет.

Делико подошёл к Эрике и впервые за долгое время обнял её и поцеловал в лоб. К его удивлению, это подействовало и она немного успокоилась.

\- Знаешь, ваш уже сложившийся... эм... уклад, очень напоминает супружеские отношения. Серьёзно. – сказал Ян. – Вы не любовники, но всё равно завтракаете вместе и ужинаете тоже вместе. К тому же, с чего бы ей интересоваться твоим здоровьем и так о тебе заботиться? Этот контроль питания... в смысле... с твоим характером ты бы решила, что это вмешательство в личную жизнь и давно уже оставила бы между вами приличную дистанцию. К тому же, какая соседка только узнав человека будет так о нём заботится, если не влюбится.

Все доводы Яна были разумными, но тем не менее у Эрики оставался какой-то безотчётный страх, который буквально её парализовал. Она хотела бы остаться у них на ночь, но понимала, что это невозможно. Всё равно рано или поздно придётся вернуться в дом.

Уже на пороге Делико снова крепко обнял её и сказал:

\- Не обязательно рассказывать. Просто зайди к ней, узнай, как она себя чувствует, так просто по-соседски. Такой простой визит может дать тебе больше информации. И вообще, думаю вам уже давно пора поговорить о личном.

Легко сказать, а сделать вот...

***

Эрика вернулась в свою квартиру. Пустая, тёмная и тихая, как склеп. Сейчас она думала о том, что когда в этой квартире появилась Нина всё как будто ожило. Одно её присутствие, пусть даже она спала, делало квартиру живой и тёплой. У Эрики такого таланта не было. Иногда казалось, что в её квартире никто не живёт.

Она прислушалась. За стенкой чувствовалась жизнь и рутинная возня. Наверное Нина готовит ужин. А Эрика как последняя трусиха, закажет себе пиццу или вообще ничего не закажет и пропустит ужин, как она не раз это делала. Идти к Нине не хватало смелости.

***

Нина привычно готовила на двоих, хотя и понимала, что Эрика скорее всего не придёт к ней. Она слышала как Эрика поднялась по лестнице и зашла в дом. А дальше была лишь тишина.

Она всегда удивлялась тому, как тихо и бесшумно Эрика всё делает. Не то, что бы от самой Нины шума было много, но всё же её было слышно. Она часто думала, что этим талантом обладают люди одинокие, для которых в звенящей тишине даже самые тихие звуки похожи на раскаты грома.

И всё таки ей нравилось находиться рядом с Эрикой. В её присутствии так спокойно. Но, сегодня она наверное всё же будет ужинать одна. За этими невесёлыми мыслями её застал телефонный звонок. От неожиданности Нина даже подпрыгнула.

Сняв трубку она услышала бодрый голос Лоретты.

\- Привет. Доктор Тео мне всё рассказал.

Нина и забыла о том, что Лоретта не любитель долгих церемоний. Сложно было её назвать робкой, наверное поэтому она и смогла отбить Алекс у Уоррика. При этом её совершенно не смущала разница в возрасте. Нина знала, что она просто подошла к Алекс и сказала, что та ей нравится и с этого момента она её женщина и других людей в жизни Алекс, как и в её не будет. И вот уже два года она держит своё слово.

\- Да, ситуация. А ты чего молчала? Сказала бы, ты тоже красивая. Ну, да ладно, что сделано то сделано. Теперь иди к ней и скажи, что она тоже красивая и вообще, что она тебе нравится. Не жди, что она сделает первый шаг. Я по Алекс знаю, чем старше становятся люди, тем страшнее сделать первый шаг. Свой она худо-бедно уже сделала, теперь твоя очередь.

\- Я... не знаю... мне страшно.

\- Это тебе страшно?! Ты же пули из людей вытаскивала и швы накладывала когда ещё в средней школе училась. Не поверю, что тебе страшно. Давай заканчивай себя жалеть и бояться, иди к ней и зови на ужин, а потом мне перезвонишь и всё расскажешь.

\- А вдруг я не интересую её? Вдруг она не...

Эта мысль обожгла Нину как кипяток. Вдруг она это просто так сказала. И вдруг она вообще не интересуется женщинами, а Нина тут навоображала себе невесть что.

\- Она тебя не любит??? – Лоретта крикнула в трубку так громко, что Нина на время даже лишилась слуха. Пришлось переложить трубку в другую руку. – Ты, что издеваешься?! Она тебе весь дом отремонтировала, и при том с этим бесценным предложением пришла к тебе сама, хотя знаешь, я могла бы откомандировать к тебе Марко или Галахада и они бы всё починили. И вообще она ведь о тебе заботится. Насколько я помню она, часто готовит для тебя ужин. Верно? К тому же она вышла из твоей квартиры смутившаяся и вообще... назови мне хоть одну женщину, которая назовёт другую красивой только потому, что они подруги? Ну, я не в счёт. Я не подруга, я друг. И я этого не делаю, что бы Алекс не ревновала.

Доводы Лоретты были более чем убедительными. И всё равно Нина испытывала страх. Этот страх открыться и быть отвергнутой не давал ей сейчас трезво взглянуть на ситуацию.

\- Знаешь, от того, что ты будешь молча страдать, ты ничего не узнаешь. Тебе нужно сделать этот первый шаг. В конечном итоге, такая заржавевшая в плане отношений женщина как Эрика, может просто не знать, что именно ты её счастье.

\- Может вовсе не я.

\- А кто тогда? Ну, вот скажи кто? Короче, я вешаю трубку и где-то через два часа жду подробного отчёта. И, я хочу что бы ты знала, я с трусами не дружу.

Если Нина не перезвонит через два часа, Лоретта позвонит сама. И если не будет результата она придёт к Эрике и всё расскажет за Нину. А, что? В целом неплохая идея. Может подождать? Тогда часа через два с половиной или три, всё разрулит Лоретта. Нет. Так не пойдёт, она должна сама сделать свой ответный шаг.

***

Сейчас стоя перед дверью квартиры Эрики, Нина вспоминала тот вечер, когда она вообще впервые её увидела. Она также стояла у двери в нерешительности, боялась нажать на звонок. Но, страх, который она испытывала тогда не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она испытывала сейчас.

Сейчас главное было решить, с чего начать разговор. Всё казалось каким-то глупым и несущественным, и не естественным. Нина знала, если не придумает заранее что сказать, то опять будет глупо молчать и смотреть на Эрику. Это может испортить и без того усложнившуюся ситуацию. А с другой стороны, куда уж хуже.

***

Словно почувствовав что-то Эрика подошла к двери. Вообще-то Эрика редко делала что-то без видимой на то причины, но сейчас, её будто кто-то толкал. Она придумала себе причину, в виде более чем скромной кучки мусора и решительно двинулась к двери. Открыв её Эрика застыла на пороге.

Нина очевидно пыталась сбежать, когда услышала как открывается дверь, но не успела. И теперь она стояла как нашкодивший ребёнок, от чего стала ещё красивее. Эрика просто не могла отвести от неё глаз.

\- Э... я сейчас мусор вынесу. Ты пока проходи.

\- Хорошо. – только и смогла сказать Нина.

Эрика уже подошла к ступенькам, когда обернулась и сказала:

\- Давай лучше я к тебе приду. Мне кажется, что ты приготовила ужин.

Нина ничего не сказала, но её широкая улыбка и сияющие синие глаза громче любых слов, говорили о том, как она счастлива сейчас. Всё таки стоит иногда вот так выносить мусор.

По началу между ними была некоторая неловкость из-за утреннего «разговора». И всё же Эрика решила, что глупо избегать этой темы. Она и сама знала, что если не поговорить об этом сегодня, то наверное она уже никогда не сможет вернуться к этому разговору, он просто станет неловким прошлым. Поэтому, как бы эгоистично это не было, она решила прояснить утреннюю ситуацию. В конце концов, всегда можно сказать, что она всего лишь констатировала факт.

\- Тебе, раньше вообще говорили, что ты красивая? – спросила она у Нины. Ответ конечно был очевиден, те кому часто говорят об их внешних достоинствах, так не реагируют.

\- Нет. – тихо ответила Нина. – Я просто растерялась сегодня и даже не знала, что сказать. Я...

Под пристальным взглядом этих спокойных голубых глаз мысли Нины путались. Чудилось, что в них не просто затаённый интерес, а что-то большее, очень похожее на любовь. Но, ей это только чудится.

Эрика подождала когда Нина закончит мысль, но она молчала. Не будучи знатоком в романтических и вообще человеческих отношениях Эрика решила сейчас просто напрямую спросить о том, что её волновало.

\- Я... мы вообще редко говорим о личном... И я хотела узнать у тебя, как ты относишься к... – Эрика прервалась, что бы сформировать главную мысль, но не успела.

Нина подумала о том, что она должна сказать об этом сейчас. Вот прямо сейчас. И пусть потом будет больно и возможно на этом всё закончится, но она должна это сделать.

\- Я хотела сказать, что ты мне нравишься. – выпалила Нина на одном дыхании. Слова о том, что Эрика тоже красивая куда-то подевались, о них Нина вспомнила намного позже. Сейчас её больше волновала реакция Эрики.

Эрика молчала и просто смотрела на Нину. Густо покрасневшая, жутко смущённая она была так красива, что Эрика не могла думать ни о чём другом. А её огромные синие глаза... Эрика в них просто тонула. Но, воспоминания о сегодняшнем утре, заставили её отвлечься от этих мыслей. Глупо второй раз наступать на те же грабли.

\- Ты тоже мне нравишься. – сказала Эрика. – Как девушка – добавила она зачем-то.

Плечи Нины расслабились и она облегчённо вздохнула. А потом вдруг... заплакала. Эрика не знала, что с этим делать, вообще она никогда не утешала плачущих, только разве что Делико. Что делать с Ниной она понятия не имела. Сейчас почему-то вспомнилось как брат целует её в лоб.

Она подошла к Нине. Но, прежде чем она успела что-то сделать, Нина сама обняла её. Эрика обняла её в ответ. Эти объятия пробудили в ней тепло и бесконечную нежность. А Нина широко улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

Сейчас Эрика почему-то подумала, о том, что раньше она никогда не прикасалась к Нине. А зря. Её было приятно обнимать и Эрика пообещала себе, что с этого дня будет обнимать её при каждом удобном случае. И при неудобном тоже. Почему она не делала этого раньше?

Обнимая Нину она вспоминала те мелкие детали их отношений, о которых просто невозможно рассказать. Они воспринимались как данность. Она вспоминала, что Нина всегда прикасалась к ней. При каждом удобном случае, она касалась её руки кончиками пальцев, когда что-то брала или наоборот передавала ей, накрывала своей ладонью её ладонь, клала руки на её плечи и если они вместе куда-то ходили, случалось и такое, держала её за руку. Определённо Нина была ласковой девушкой, чего нельзя было сказать об Эрике.

В объятиях Нины Эрика поняла ещё и то, что все чувства к ней, которые она пыталась сдерживать и даже игнорировать теперь просто вырвались наружу, как река, которая наконец прорвала плотину. Она понимала сейчас яснее, чем когда либо, что вся её прежняя жизнь была какой-то пустой и наверное даже неправильной, пока в ней не появилась Нина.

***

Даже когда в школе все её одноклассницы влюблялись и ходили на свидания Нина не понимала всего этого восторга «взрослой» жизни и романтики. Всё, о чём она думала была учёба и работа в клинике доктора Тео. Как и всякий человек занятый работой и учёбой она не придавала романтике большого значения.

Но, когда в её жизни появилась Эрика, с которой ей хотелось проводить всё своё время, Нина поняла всю прелесть отношений, пусть даже и не романтических. Все те чувства, которые спали, разом проснулись. Она пыталась их игнорировать и говорила себе, что она путает дружбу и любовь, но при этом всё равно понимала, она влюбилась окончательно и бесповоротно. Если раньше Нина и не подозревала, что её жизнь далеко не такая какой она хотела её видеть, и ей удавалось убедить себя, что всё в порядке, то с появлением Эрики она поняла, что она всегда хотела от жизни большего, просто не было человека, с которым она этого хотела.

***

Пять лет спустя.

Эрика проснулась. Утреннее солнце несколько бесцеремонно освещало комнату. Повернувшись на бок, Эрика посмотрела на Нину. С того самого сумасшедшего дня, они живут вместе. И каждый раз Эрика ухитряется проснуться раньше Нины. Ей нравится смотреть на неё спящую.

Ресницы подрагивают, будто она вот-вот откроет глаза. В другой день это было бы так, но не сегодня. У Нины была ночная смена и пришла она только рано утром. Поэтому сейчас, она точно не проснётся. Эрика убирает пряди волос упавшие на лицо и вспоминает, как в первую их встречу, Нина спала в её кровати. Прошло пять лет, а она как будто и не изменилась.

Эрика не может налюбоваться. Теперь она часто внимательно разглядывает Нину и её удивляет, что она не перестаёт смущаться под её взглядом. И становится ещё красивее. Иногда у Эрики просыпается садистское желание смущать её бесконечно, но она останавливает себя. В чём-то Нина уже взрослая женщина, но в чём-то сущий ребёнок, впрочем как и сама Эрика. Наверное, все эти мелочи, которые наполняют смыслом каждый день и есть любовь.

Пора готовить завтрак. Хотя нет, наверное завтрак она сегодня пропустит. Не хочется есть без Нины.

***

Утро Нины началось поздно. Ночная смена для хирурга это просто кромешный ад. Но, Нина любит свою работу и никогда не жалуется. Правда если бы она жила одна, то наверное всё было бы намного сложнее.

Сейчас она стоит на пороге кухни и смотрит на Эрику, которая готовит... наверное уже обед. Посмотрев на часы, Нина понимает, что проспала почти до полудня. Несмотря на то, что со дня первой встречи прошло пять лет, ей всё также нравится наблюдать за Эрикой. Личные тренировки, уборка, ремонт, суета на кухне, что бы она не делала, это всегда было и будет потрясающе прекрасным зрелищем.

Обернувшись Эрика посмотрела на Нину и сказала:

\- Поспала бы ещё. Тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть. – Нина знает, это своеобразное признание в любви. Она никогда не говорит об этом напрямую, но Нина знает, что Эрика любит её, а она любит Эрику и так будет всегда.


End file.
